1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to suture tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved suture removal tool effecting the removal of sutures relative to an individual.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Suture tools of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and removal tool structure is indicated in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,047,037; 4,802,478; 3,879,846; and 4,053,979.
The prior art has heretofore failed to provide for an organization as indicated in the instant invention addressing the simultaneous lifting and severing of a suture organization and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.